polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Cynical04TR/Rant on Wikia Cencorship
Alright, you may know that I left PBW and have no intentions of coming back. While this is true, However, I wanted to post this rant there simply because this wiki has people who were banned for some of the most idiotic reasons ever. While I am not really fond of some of them, I still support them because banning people for those reasons is simply idiotic. Now of the reasons why wikia banned members or this wiki people are 1. Using a slur 2. Homophobia 3. Messing with the VSTF Now I will go trough all of them one-by-one and explain why they are bullshit. 1. RACIAL SLURS I myself have experienced this TWICE and it was always because of a foolish reason It first happened in May when I said the N-word (the one that ends with “er”). And It was not even intentional. It just happened when i was randomly mashing my keyboard for some reason and it autocorrected to that word. I was initially permabanned but it was later shortened to 6 months. Thats right, for one half of the year, I couldn’t access the wiki because I accidentally said a word. After that I was again banned for two weeks, this time for the same word but it eneded with an “a” instead of “er” and it was due to something I posted in FEBRUARY. I never used it in a derogatory way and I posted it before I even got my first block. So here is why they are unjustified. Global bans exist to prevent people do harassment, vandalism or other kinds of malicious activities. Sure, Its okay to ban people who intentionally use slurs to insult people because of their sexuality or ethnicity. However, when you ban people who did not use it in a derogatory way, it solves nothing. If anything, it only causes more discomfort. 2. HOMOPHOBIA This was the reason why SIB and some other users got banned. Now don’t get me wrong, I think people who harass others because of their sexuality deserve a ban, and I am in no way defending homophobia. I think its idiotic. But while its idiotic, everyone, even the most idiotic of people have a right to free speech, and as long as they do not directly attack other people due to their sexual orientation, its unacceptable to ban them. While foolish, it should never be a bannable offense to express dislike to the LGBT community While the admin NESTLEH said something about the US law, I beg to differ. Directly quoting what he said; “Fandom is a US-based company, meaning they comply with discrimination laws set in place in this country. Protion for the LGBT has been ethically a in America since 2015, after the Obergefell v. Hodges case was determined in US Supreme Court & since 2018, an appeals court ruled the LGBT community was protected under the 1964 Civil Rights Act.” While this is true, somebody who simply says that they dislike homosexuality is not harming the LGBT community in any way as long as it doesn’t become harrassment. 3. MESSING WITH THE VSTF So this happened to Cilindar as he was permabanned for saying pro-IRA sentiment to a British wikia staff. While what he did was a dick move and he deserved a ban, it should not have been permanent. Because if it was for only a month or so, he probably would have learned his lesson anyways and wouldn’t do it again. Now I have a rocky relationship with Cil, but i think his ban was a bit too much. Overall, Wikia is heavily cencored. How can we stop this ? I quite frankly don’t know. Now i would say some bullshit like “share this hashtag” or “put this message on your wall” or “change your profile picture to this” but that will not really do anything. Unless wikia hires a more lenient staff-force, nothing will really happen. Category:Blog posts